Sauve mon frère
by miss92300
Summary: Moi, Chloé, ne demande qu'une chose à Derek Hale. Mordre mon frère pour le sauver de la maladie génétique qui le tuera dans quelques mois. Alors je compte sur Stiles, son petit ami pour le convaincre. Une fois que Martin serait mordu, on penserait être tranquille. Mais Deucalion en a décidé autrement. Contenu de rapport sexuel entre hommes, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! STEREK !
1. Introduction

**Bonjour les amis, voici l'introduction d'une toute nouvelle fiction ! Je vous préviens : le style d'écriture diffère un peu des précédentes…**

**Je reste fidèle à moi-même, je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible tant que je n'ai pas le syndrome de la page blanche !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

* * *

><p>Ma décision était prise. Allison m'avait promis de parler aux autres loups garous pendant que j'étais dans l'avion.<p>

Le stress monte. Moi, Chloé, 20 ans, j'allais au culot, demander à un loup , de transformer son frère de 8 ans, malade et condamné.

_Bordel…_

Convaincre ses parents n'avaient pas été si difficile, à Paris, les médecins n'en n'étaient même pas aux essais cliniques. La maladie génétique qui touche mon frère frappe seulement 75 personnes dans le monde. Alors l'idée de trouver une guérison…

« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit un peu plus poilue une nuit par mois, tant qu'il vit. »

La remarque m'avait juste pliée en deux.

En deux mois, j'avais pris contact avec Allison Argent pour la supplier de m'aider et réservé les billets et différents moyens de locomotion pour arriver jusqu'à Beacon Hills.

Allison avait aujourd'hui, une grande confiance en moi et m'avait présenté Scott, son copain. J'avais trouvé Allison en faisant des recherches approfondies sur les lycanthropes. En fait pour être plus précise, c'était le père d'Allison qui m'avait trouvée. J'avais fait un peu trop de recherches et il m'avait demandé mes intentions.

Scott me briefais au fur et à mesure. Heureusement que j'avais choisi un forfait à l'international.

Je refis la liste des différentes choses que je devais emmener. Mon copain, bien entendu était malheureux, mais on en avait vu d'autres depuis 3 ans. Je sortais de ma chambre pour aller passer la fameuse épreuve des adieux.

Ma mère pleurait et mon père tentait de cacher ses sanglots. Mon frère qui n'avait jamais parlé, s'est contenté de me faire un câlin, comprenant que je ne reviendrais pas mais que lui me rejoindrait sûrement.

« -Tu es sage avec Papa et Maman et surtout tu leurs fait plein de câlins.

-T'inquiètes pas il fera toujours une bêtise à la minute quand tu le reverras.

-J'espère bien ! »

Mon téléphone sonna :

« -Salut Allison !

-Coucou ! Alors, les adieux sont faits ?

-Oui je vais partir.

-J'ai parlé à Stiles avec la grande aide de Scott. Il pense que Derek ou Peter seraient d'accord. »

Je fermais les yeux pour réaliser l'instant magique qui concrétiserait peut-être un de mes rêves, voir mon frère guérir.

* * *

><p>Allison raccrocha et se tourna vers Stiles :<p>

« -T'es sûr qu'il acceptera ?

-A 99%. Je lui affaiblirais le cœur…

-Et une autre partie du corps…

-Scott ! Arrête de penser avec ce que tu as entre les jambes !

-Oh ça va ! Et Stiles arrête de rougir ! »


	2. Dans les épisodes précédents

**Voici un petit flash back pour vous situer… Les différentes réactions des personnages (oui parce que ça vous paraîtra TRES bizarre vu qu'on est dans un U.A !**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

6 mois. Dans le coma. Elle avait pris du retard sur les cours, se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à Scott. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour s'en sortir et encore moins comment elle réagirait quand elle le reverrait. Isaac. Il avait sûrement entendu…

Alors s'en était suivi des semaines de rééducation. Elle refusait de voir la meute. Sauf Lydia. Elle comprenait sa détresse.

Le retour au lycée avait été catastrophique… Scott essayait de l'éviter… Isaac faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis elle avait pris son courage à deux mains parce qu'elle voyait que Scott était… Peiné ? Non tiraillé des deux côtés. Entre Kira et elle.

Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait encore à ce moment-là. Et qu'elle respecterait son choix, qu'il ferait toujours partie de sa vie mais qu'Isaac avait amené une nouvelle Allison. Une battante. Elle avait fait exprès de se positionner près du casier du loup blond pour qu'il l'entende.

L'année avait bien terminé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Derek avait disparu. Et là… Ça avait mal tourné. Lydia s'en était sorti de justesse… Kira avait été blessée en voulant sauver Allison. Et elle culpabilisait au point de vouloir appliquer son plan suicidaire seule pour récupérer Scott des griffes de Kate.

Bien entendu les autres l'avaient suivie… C'est ce jour-là, au milieu du désert que Malia et Stiles s'étaient séparés. Stiles prétendant qu'elle devenait trop coyote… Mais tout le monde savait que c'était parce que Stiles redoutait de céder aux avances de Derek.

Malia était effondrée… Et en colère alors quand elle avait vu son père s'en prendre à Scott… Elle avait agi instinctivement, défendant bec et ongles son père. Personne n'avait compris que cette colère était contre la meute. Scott pour l'avoir transformée en humaine et lui avoir caché son père, Stiles pour l'avoir « presque » trompé, Derek pour être l'objet de la tromperie.

Ça avait été un vrai cataclysme. Parce que Scott était affaibli et que Malia puisait sa force dans sa colère. Mais Derek, qui est quand même son cousin, avait réglé les choses en lui montrant l'amour qu'il avait pour Stiles.

D'ailleurs l'adolescent s'était retrouvé contre un mur (eh oui encore… !) mais violemment agressé au niveau des lèvres.

Malia et Braeden ne savaient plus si elles devaient s'énerver ou pleurer.

Au final, Allison avait immobilisé Peter avec l'aide de son père et Kate avait été tuée par Derek (revanche de la vie ?)

Et c'est au retour que Scott avait annoncé à Kira… Qu'il avait trop le cul entre deux chaises pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Allison était allée voir la jeune femme et lui avait promis qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à l'Alpha. C'est ce qui avait été le plus dur à encaisser pour le kitsune.

Il ne s'était rien passé depuis des mois avec Isaac et cette ambiguïté lui allait parfaitement. Elle voulait faire le point loin des autres et avait décidé de retourner en France pendant les vacances d'été.

Les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas. Mais elle fut présence le premier jour de cours. Et tout le monde l'avait bien accueilli. Kira et Scott étaient toujours séparés. Elle avait ainsi le champ libre. Parce que le seul à qui elle avait pensé pendant ses vacances, c'était Scott.

Et quelle joyeuse surprise de voir Derek et Stiles en couple ! Malia avait quitté la ville pour chercher sa mère alors que Braeden avait accepté plusieurs autres contrats. Lydia ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de son jumeau Alpha et on ressentait comme un poids sur son cœur. Le retour de Jackson serait bien tombé mais il voulait finir ses études à Londres.

Alors elles avaient fait une fête pour célébrer leur célibat. Et l'alcool avait coulé à flot. Elle avait alors avoué à Lydia qu'elle pensait toujours à Scott… Alors que Lydia lui avait confié qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Isaac.

Le choc passé, elle lui avait annoncé être très heureuse car elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Isaac. Elles avaient eu un fou rire quand elle lui avait dit qu'Isaac pensait la même chose.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient passer leurs examens et que tout était enfin « presque » normal, Scott et Allison s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital et avaient retrouvé leur relation d'avant… (Faut bien s'occuper dans un ascenseur non ?)

Cela avait jeté un froid sur la meute… Isaac avait laissé tomber Lydia (décidément elle a pas de chance…) et Kira avait accepté que ses parents déménagent.

Mais les deux étaient sur leur nuage et rassurer Lydia avait été la seule préoccupation d'Allison alors que Scott et Isaac avaient un problème… De domination… Mélissa leur avait ordonné deux fois de refaire la chambre de l'Alpha après des désaccords qui avaient finis en négociation musclée (_petite anecdote pour les vrais fans…)_.

Derek et Stiles étaient toujours ensemble à la remise de diplôme. Les deux amoureux savaient comment s'apprivoiser et Derek avait enfin trouvé le moyen de faire taire l'hyperactif. C'était un exploit en soi. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait rencontrée Chloé.

La meute avait réussi ses examens, Stiles et Lydia étaient reçus à Princeton, Scott continuerait un stage officiel chez Deaton avant de commencer l'école vétérinaire le temps qu'Allison fasse sa première année en droit. Lydia s'était tournée vers la mode et Stiles vers la criminologie. Isaac avait choisi un parcours plus mathématiques, lui qui ne jurait que sur la logique. Derek avait encouragé tout le monde de son grognement international. Et puis Cora était revenue du Mexique pour fêter les diplômes des uns et des autres avant que cette petite meute se sépare.

Allison avait alors demandé à Stiles et Scott de préparer un plan pour convaincre Derek de mordre Martin le frère de Chloé. Quand elle avait demandé l'aide de Scott, elle l'avait convaincue en deux minutes. Pour Stiles ça c'était révélé plus difficile, il savait que si l'enfant ne s'en sortait pas Derek ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans la glace.

Alors l'argument fatal avait été sorti par Chloé : « Avec ou sans morsure il meurt s'il n'est pas soigné. »

Devant la détermination de Chloé, il avait cédé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà les amis, vous comprendrez mieux la présence et l'absence de certains personnages (qui pourraient revenir comme Malia, Kira, Cora…) par contre Peter, faut pas trop y compter ! Et vous allez me dire comment avoir un Scisaac alors qu'ils peuvent plus se voir en peinture ?<strong>


	3. Il fera partie de la meute

**Bonjour les amis, c'est le cœur lourd (j'ai appris un décès) que je vous publie ce chapitre…**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>J'étais épuisée par le voyage mais ma décapotable me transportait tranquillement vers mon objectif. Je saisis mon portable américain acheté à l'aéroport et aperçut le sms d'Allison. La meute m'attendait à l'hôtel pour m'accueillir.<p>

Mes cernes parlaient pour moi. Le décalage horaire était infecte avec mon corps. Mais il fallait que je continue de me battre pour mon petit frère.

Je passais la limite de la ville dans un soupir de soulagement. L'hôtel n'était pas luxueux en soit mais il était sobre et convenait absolument à ce que je désirais le plus dans l'instant : dormir.

Cependant, il était clair qu'il faudrait d'abord passer l'épreuve de la présentation à la meute.

Elle déduisit leur présence par un attroupement de jeunes de son âge. Après s'être garée sur le côté, elle vit deux des garçons se disputer pour prendre mes bagages.

« -Laisse, ils sont comme ça depuis deux mois… Les garçons soyez civilisés.

-Je suppose que ce sont Scott et Isaac.

-En chair et en os.

-Voici Lydia, Stiles et le bougon à côté de Stiles c'est Derek. Moi c'est Allison mais on s'est déjà vu par Skype.

-Salut tout le monde, moi c'est Chloé.

-Dis donc tu maîtrises bien l'Anglais.

-Mes parents ont pas eu la chance de faire beaucoup d'études alors ils m'ont inscrits dès mon plus jeune âge. »

Je devançais la meute pour aller à l'accueil de l'hôtel. En allant vers l'ascenseur Allison arriva à ma hauteur :

« -On attend d'être dans la chambre pour leur raconter l'histoire. Comme ça Derek aura le reste de la soirée pour digérer ta demande.

-Oui… Stiles m'a dit que plus vite on lui dirait, moins il aurait l'impression qu'on ait voulu lui faire un enfant dans le dos. »

Il fallut deux voyages en ascenseur pour ramener le petit groupe et les deux sacs de voyage qui m'accompagnaient à la chambre. Nous nous tassions pour rentrer dans les 10m² et ils me regardèrent attendant de connaître la raison de ma présence dans cette ville attirée par le surnaturel.

Je commençais alors mon récit :

« Martin a 8 ans. Il est atteint d'une maladie rare qui empêche ses cellules d'évacuer les déchets de son organisme. Les déchets s'accumulent et font mourir les cellules. Je suis ici pour demander à Derek de mordre mon frère car les médecins ne peuvent rien faire pour lui et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre sachant qu'il existe un dernier espoir. Sinon moi c'est Chloé, 20 ans et étudiante en comptabilité. »

J'avais dit tout ça d'une traite en regardant Derek dans les yeux. Je voyais à sa tentative de réaction impassible que mon histoire l'avait touché. Enfin je l'espérais au plus profond de moi.

J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole mais Stiles le fît pour lui.

« -Je pense que Derek va devoir réfléchir à une réponse positive. Il t'aidera. Mais il faut qu'il se prépare. Et qu'il digère l'information.

-Derek, avec ou sans morsure il meurt s'il n'est pas soigné. Alors si tu acceptes et qu'il ne survit pas, le résultat sera le même.

-Il serait juste précipité. Et ce serait à cause de moi. Encore. »

Un froid glacial parcourut la chambre. Tout le monde savait que Derek faisait référence à Paige. Même moi. L'ancien Alpha se leva lentement. Je savais que c'était pour éviter de me faire peur. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce que tout le monde bouge assez vite autour de moi sauf Stiles et les filles. Il fut le premier à prendre la précaution. Je lui sourit en remerciement. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

« -Stiles a raison il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Il va sûrement accepter.

-Mais il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Du temps… On n'en a pas énormément… Mon frère a des difficultés pour manger… »

Je m'effondrai, assise sur le lit, au bord des larmes. Entre le voyage et les différents évènements de ma courte vie j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les filles me rejoignirent, tentant de me réconforter.

« -Ca va aller… Stiles va réussir à le convaincre et ça ira. Tu verras. N'est-ce pas Stiles ?

-Il a réagi comme je le pensais. Ne t'en fais pas. On fera ce qu'il faut pour que ton frère nous rejoigne la semaine prochaine. Il fera partie de la meute. »

Mes parents avaient mis l'appartement en vente et comptaient de toute façon partir. Tant qu'à changer de vie, que ce soit dans le sud de la France ou ici…

« Tu as aussi besoin de dormir un peu. On va te laisser te reposer. »

Une fois la meute partie, je réalisa à quel point je manquais de sommeil et sombra encore habillée.

* * *

><p>La meute quittait l'hôtel soucieuse. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux différents véhicules.<p>

« -Il faut que Derek morde Martin. Chloé ne survivrait pas si elle voyait son frère mourir en sachant qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose.

-Oui mais Allison… Si Martin ne survit pas…

-Je sais, Derek s'en voudrait à mort. Mais l'espoir fait vivre et on doit jouer le tout pour le tout. »

C'est sur cette phrase emplie d'espoir que la meute se sépara. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Scott rentra chez lui après avoir passé la soirée avec Allison. Isaac l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. L'Alpha en déduisit qu'il avait dû l'entendre arriver.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai rien à te dire.

-Ecoute Scott, on peut plus continuer comme ça. Je pense qu'il faut que je parte.

-Ca te fait trop mal de me voir avec Allison hein ?

-Plus mal que je l'aurais imaginé. »

Un silence s'installa.

« -Tu veux vraiment partir ?

-Je veux ton avis.

-La décision t'appartient. Tu peux partir, tu le sais, mais sache que tu déséquilibreras la meute qui est déjà affaiblie depuis la mort de Boyd et Erica. Et encore plus depuis le départ de Kira, Cora et Malia.

-Si je ne pense qu'à la meute je reste. Mais si je pense à vous deux…

-Isaac je ne peux pas t'ordonner de faire quoique ce soit parce que c'est une décision personnelle. Un Alpha ne doit pas choisir la meute de son Bêta. »

Il sentait qu'il s'énervait parce qu'Isaac voulait que Scott fasse le choix à sa place. En réalité, pour Isaac le plus dur n'était pas de voir Allison avec Scott. Mais Scott avec Allison. Et cette nuance changeait tout. Il le savait et jamais il ne l'avouerait. Sauf sous la torture. Et sous l'assaut sexuel de Scott. Mais c'était un cauchemar pour le premier cas, un rêve pour le deuxième.


	4. Maintenant je veux te faire l'amour

**Hello les amis, voici la suite des aventures de Chloé !**

* * *

><p>Stiles arriva dans la chambre lentement. Derek était assis, dans le noir, sur le lit.<p>

« -Je sais. Tu penses à Paige.

-Non. C'est un enfant de 8 ans. Comment tu peux essayer de faire ce choix à sa place ?

-Derek, c'est enfant est malade. Si tu avais su qu'il y avait un moyen pour sauver Paige est-ce que tu n'aurais pas tout tenté ?

-…

-Ton absence de réponse en dit long. »

Stiles s'assit à côté de son copain de loup et caressa lentement sa joue.

« -Tu sais que c'est compliqué pour elle, c'est son seul frère.

-Et pour moi tu penses que c'est simple ?

-Derek, sinon à ton avis, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour t'en parler ? On voulait qu'elle soit là, pour te convaincre et je voulais réfléchir un maximum à la façon dont tu réagirais. Je voulais surtout me convaincre de la faisabilité de la chose. Jamais je l'aurais fait venir si on n'était pas sûrs qu'il y avait une chance qu'il survive. Ce petit est un battant. A son âge et avec les autres exemples de maladies, il devrait être dans le coma. Hors, il bouge comme il peut en fauteuil roulant. Je te dis ce petit… Il nous file une leçon de vie. Et si on peut lui permettre d'exprimer ça…

-Je vois. Tu avais déjà réuni les arguments avant qu'elle n'arrive hein !

-Eh… Pour qui tu me prends là ! »

Ils sourirent dans le noir. Derek ôta son t-shirt alors que Stiles allumait enfin la lumière. En se tournant l'hyperactif eût la bouche sèche.

« -Tu triches.

-Quoi ? »

Le sourire carnassier et le regard provocateur en disait long sur la suite des évènements.

« -On avait une discussion sérieuse.

-C'est aussi sérieux quand je suis en toi non ? »

Stiles roula des yeux.

« -T'as pris ça de moi.

-Y a autre chose que je vais prendre si tu continues. »

Derek afficha une mine faussement choquée.

« -Me regarde pas comme ça, tu as été plus direct y a même pas 3 secondes.

-Oui mais toi c'est plus violent. »

Stiles se tourna pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la vue irrésistible de son loup de petit-ami.

« -Sérieusement, tu devrais y réfléchir. Combien de fois on s'est mis en danger pour survivre ? Combien de morts y a eu depuis qu'on se connaît ? Ne me dis pas qu'on t'as sauvé la vie pour que tu fasses la poule mouillée ?

-Stiles…

-Nan parce que franchement ça m'énerverait sérieusement que tu refuses de sauver une vie ! Ce gosse est condamné !

-Stiles ! »

Stiles était toujours de dos à l'ancien Alpha et il gesticulait dans tous les sens en essayant de faire entendre son point de vue. Derek, entièrement nu, le retourna :

« -J'y réfléchirais. Sérieusement. Maintenant je veux te faire l'amour. Sérieusement.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. »

Stiles osa enfin baisser ses yeux vers les hanches du ténébreux. Son cœur s'accéléra violemment au fur et à mesure que sa vue détaillait chaque parcelle de peau de son cher et tendre.

Derek sentit un ardent désir s'emparer de lui et ne put résister. Sinon son propre cœur sortirait de sa poitrine. Il déchira le t-shirt de l'hyperactif et le poussa contre le lit alors que l'objet de son désir gémissait de surprise ou d'envie. Ou les deux.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés et leurs lèvres s'unirent enfin. Leurs langues dansaient le Lac des Cygnes et leurs peaux fusionnaient. A bout de souffle, Stiles passa la main dans les cheveux de son loup adoré et tira en arrière pour avoir accès à ce cou qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

><p>Isaac se demandait si partir était vraiment une bonne idée. Peut-être que s'il était éloigné de Scott, les sentiments contradictoires et le désir qu'il repoussait s'éloigneraient avec lui.<p>

« -A quoi tu penses ?

-Comment on en est arrivé là ?

-De quoi ?

-On était amis… Et maintenant on se déteste.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Si. Parce qu'il y a toutes ces histoires avec les filles.

-Si je te détestais, tu ne vivrais pas sous mon toit.

-Tu as juste pitié de moi.

-Isaac. Arrête.

-Avoue-le ça te fous les boules que j'ai plaqué Lydia quand tu t'es remis avec Allison ! Avoue ! »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva contre le mur du couloir. Sa mère allait encore s'énerver. Isaac se releva et frappa l'épaule de son Alpha qui répliqua par un coup de tête. Isaac sonné secoua la tête.

« J'ai dit stop. »

Ses yeux carmins agirent. Isaac redevint humain immédiatement.

« -Tu as raison. Tu devrais partir. Si avant je ne te détestais pas. Maintenant, c'est fait.

-Tu vois j'avais raison. »

Isaac le cœur brisé retourna dans sa chambre. Il fit ses bagages et se sentit une nouvelle fois orphelin. Il décida d'écrire une lettre pour chacun en guise d'adieu. Son cœur lourd saignait des sentiments inavoués et de la rancœur envers son Alpha.

* * *

><p>Le jean de Stiles montrait de la résistance. Derek s'énerva.<p>

« Pas celui-là c'est mon préféré ! »

Derek s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et s'éloigna pour laisser l'hyperactif se déshabiller. Il grogna de mécontentement, trouvant qu'il agissait bien trop lentement à son goût. Dès que le dit jean préféré fut hors du champ de sa vision, Derek constata avec joie que son lycéen préféré était nu. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui. Leurs érections se frottèrent délicatement. Stiles haletait et ce son excitait le loup au plus haut point. Leurs liquides pré-éjaculatoires se mélangeaient et lubrifiaient leurs deux sexes rouges de désir.

Délicatement, Derek prépara son amant à l'aide de son index. Puis de son majeur. Quand il vit que le jeune homme se cambrait de plaisir, il n'hésita pas et l'emplit complètement. Ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement et le temps se suspendit. Leurs regards se captaient et l'union de leurs corps était purement érotique. La douceur de l'instant ne cadrait pas avec la carrure et l'aspect brutal de Derek. Pourtant, il prenait soin de toujours se montrer attentionné lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il arrivait à Stiles d'être brutal (entendez, brutal pour un humain) quand il prenait le dessus. Mais c'était plus rare et ce n'était pas le cas ce soir.


	5. Les lettres d'Isaac

**Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais courbaturée et fatiguée. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. En regardant autour de moi je repris contact avec la réalité. J'étais à des centaines voire des milliers de chez moi. Je regardais autour de moi et saisit mon téléphone. Allison m'avait envoyé un sms : 'Je viens te chercher à 10 heures.'<p>

En regardant l'heure, je sautais du lit et s'habilla avec empressement. Dans moins de cinq minutes, Allison frapperait à ma porte. Je me maquillais et me coiffais grossièrement quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me précipitais vers la porte et ouvrit.

« -Hey ! Bien dormie ?

-Oui mais je suis affamée.

-Allons manger chez Derek, Stiles prépare des pancakes à tomber. »

Dans la voiture de la chasseuse, Allison annonça notre arrivée aux amoureux.

« -Derek a pas beaucoup dormi. Et avant que tu ne fasses une remarque salace Allison c'est parce qu'il réfléchit énormément à la demande de Chloé.

-Mais aussi parce que vous avez fait des cochonneries.

-Je me rends. »

Je souriais de voir une telle complicité.

« -Bon, on est là dans 10 minutes.

-Dereeeeek ! Habille-toi Allison et Chloé arrivent, tu vas les choquer sinon. »

Allison raccrocha alors que j'explosais de rire.

« -Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec ceux-là.

-Oh non et encore je suis la plus adulte. Derek avec Stiles devient un loup tout gentil et incapable de faire le moindre mal. Avant il se serait pas soucié de faire des morts et tout. Maintenant… C'est un poids sur sa conscience.

-C'est parce qu'il est avec Stiles qu'il se pose autant de question ?

-Oui. Mais pas seulement. C'est parce qu'il a dû tuer sa petite amie de l'époque, après qu'Ennis, un Alpha l'ait mordue. Il s'est transformé en un mystère à lui tout seul.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'il se décide…

-Peut-être qu'il faut qu'il voie Martin.

-Il arrive Jeudi. On est Dimanche. On a 4 jours…

-Alors d'ici là… Je vais tout faire pour te présenter notre magnifique ville.

-Et pour convaincre Derek ?

-Stiles s'en charge, on peut lui faire confiance. Il a les arguments pour. »

On pouffait encore de rire pendant que l'on montait les escaliers jusqu'au loft.

« -Hello ! Ca sent super bon ici !

-Les filles ! Installez-vous, Derek est sous la douche.

-Mais tu fais à manger pour un régiment !

-On attend Lydia, Scott, Isaac.

-Ah… Rajoutez deux mecs et quelle que soit la culture, vous devez faire à manger pour un régiment ! »

Le téléphone de Stiles vibra et l'hyperactif fronça les sourcils.

« -Isaac est parti.

-Comment ça Isaac est parti ?

-Scott et lui se sont encore engueulés et Isaac a décidé de partir.

-Dommage, il avait l'air sympa…

-Je suis presque persuadée que c'est à cause de moi…

-Scott dit qu'il a laissé plusieurs lettres. Y en a une pour toi il te la ramène. »

Quelques minutes et deux pancakes à la confiture plus tard, j'avais l'estomac prêt à exploser. Derek me préparait un chocolat chaud. Stiles tentait de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé entre Scott, Isaac et Lydia.

« -En gros c'est un triangle amoureux ?

-Oui… Mais mon choix a été fait.

-Mais Isaac ne l'entend pas de cette façon c'est ça ?

-Voilà…

-Et ça fait tâche parce que Scott est l'Alpha.

-Exactement.

-Et moi j'arrive pour introduire un membre dans la meute. Quel bordel. »

Derek m'apporta mon chocolat et ouvrit la porte du loft quelques secondes avant que Scott n'arrive. Celui-ci déposa deux enveloppes sur la table et s'approcha d'Allison pour lui donner la sienne.

* * *

><p>Scott et Allison auraient du passer la nuit ensemble mais il culpabilisait. Après sa dispute avec Isaac, il avait tout bonnement refusé d'aller chez la chasseuse. Il n'aurait pas supporté de coucher avec elle sachant qu'Isaac allait aussi mal. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas tellement la raison.<p>

Quand ce matin il avait vu la chambre vide et les enveloppes, il avait compris que son mal être était justifié. Isaac était vraiment parti.

Dans la lettre qui portait son nom, il expliquait que depuis qu'il avait habité avec lui, ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu transformés. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les larmes avaient coulées d'elles-mêmes :

« _Scott,_

_Je sais même pas par où commencer. Mais il est temps que je prenne de la distance. Pendant tout ce temps où tu pensais que j'aimais Allison, moi je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ma colère était tournée vers cette personne. Parce que cette personne, c'est mon Alpha. Un Bêta ne doit pas être en colère contre son Alpha. Un Bêta ne doit pas ressentir ce que je ressens._

_Si au départ, je te haïssais pour m'avoir pris Allison, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était elle que je détestais. Parce que tu es avec elle. Parce que le pauvre Bêta que je suis est jaloux. Jaloux de ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle alors que moi je suis là… A extérioriser ma colère de t'aimer. Parce que je t'aime. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. C'est pour ça que je pars. Je ne veux plus te regarder et voir ton amour pour elle._

_Tu m'as sorti d'un monde dans lequel je pensais que Famille n'existait pas. Merci. Et remercie ta mère pour sa patience et l'attention qu'elle m'a portée._

_Je t'aime mais tu m'oublieras._

_Isaac. »_

Scott connaissait la lettre par cœur. Il se tourna vers Allison qui lisait la sienne.

« Je peux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Au-dessus de son épaule, il lit silencieusement :

« _Allison,_

_Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. De m'avoir aimée. Mais pendant ton coma, tout a changé. Je me suis installé chez Scott et j'ai commencé à avoir des pensées qu'un Bêta ne devrait pas avoir pour son Alpha. Alors quand tu t'es remise avec lui… Je ne me battais déjà plus pour toi mais pour lui et sans le savoir._

_J'ai cru que Lydia pourrait m'aider à oublier. Me noyer dans les ébats pour que je pense à autre chose. Mais tous les soirs quand je rentrais finalement, je sentais que ma colère et mon combat étaient peine perdue. Je l'aime. Je suis tellement honteux._

_Alors ma seule vraie et bonne décision sera de partir. Vous m'oublierez et tout se passera bien. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais._

_Je ne te hais pas. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais je te dois la vie. Si un jour je peux te renvoyer l'ascenseur…_

_Isaac. »_


	6. Scott et Isaac

**Hello les amis, voilà comment meubler un ennui en cours de microéconomie…**

* * *

><p>Allison soupira et se leva pour faire face à Scott.<p>

« -Va le chercher.

-Quoi ?

-Va chercher ton Bêta. Affirme-toi bordel ! Il est un membre de la meute, si tu ne vas pas le chercher, j'y vais.

-Ca ne règlera pas le problème.

-Je vais le régler Scott. Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Je ne veux pas influencer vos liens dans la meute.

-T'es pas sérieuse ? »

En disant ça, Allison savait qu'elle allait faire du mal au jeune homme…

* * *

><p>Mais en fait Scott se sentit soulagé. Depuis la lettre d'Isaac il hésitait à rompre avec la jeune femme parce qu'il avait vu à quel point le blond souffrait de la situation. Et que c'était à cause de lui et pas à cause de la chasseuse.<p>

Derek intervint :

« -Scott, le petit Martin arrive Jeudi. Le jour de la pleine lune. Jeudi matin il faudrait que tu sois revenu pour faire entrer Martin dans la meute. Si ça fonctionne.

-Alors tu dis oui ! Tu dis oui ! »

Sans attendre Chloé se jeta au cou de Derek qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

* * *

><p>J'étais tout simplement folle de joie. Je sautais partout alors que Lydia arrivait. Je saisis les mains de la rousse et commença à danser avec elle. Je vis Stiles exploser de rire devant l'incompréhension de la future étudiante.<p>

« -Il se passe quoi ?

-Elle est encore plus hyperactive que Stiles quand elle est joyeuse…

-Tu rigoles ? Derek, tu viens de lui faire un cadeau qu'elle n'espérait jamais ! Si ça fonctionne tu vas guérir son frère ! Il ne sera plus jamais malade ! »

La dernière phrase de Stiles me fit atterrir. Je lâchais les mains de Lydia et je sentis des larmes monter.

_Oh non pas encore…_

Je me précipitais vers la sortie du loft pour cacher mon émotion, Allison sur mes talons.

* * *

><p>« -Hey ! Ca va aller !<p>

-J'arrive pas à croire que si ça fonctionne… J'aurai un frère qui ne sera plus jamais malade et qui pourra aller à l'école…

-Ca a valu une nuit de réflexion intense à Derek… Tu as déjà gagné beaucoup !

-Je vois ça… Tu te rends compte… Je suis désolée pour Scott et toi…

-Ca devait arriver. Une chasseuse et un loup, ça fait jamais bon ménage, on m'avait prévenu…

-Comment ça ?

-Derek est sorti avec ma tante, Kate. Elle a incendié la maison familiale avec la famille à l'intérieur.

-Oh… C'est violent.

-Oui… Mais heureusement je ne suis pas de ce pain là. On retourne à l'intérieur ?

-Ok. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent.

* * *

><p>« -Je vais chercher Isaac. On a besoin de mettre les choses au point avant que Martin n'arrive dans la meute. Je ne veux pas qu'il sente de tensions.<p>

-Tu as raison.

-Je vais prévenir ma mère. Derek, je te confie la meute en mon absence, évite de les faire mourir lors de tes entraînements.

-T'es trop gentil. »

Scott salua le groupe et partit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Allison et Chloé étaient en train de visiter Beacon Hills. Elles étaient vraiment complices. Gabriel, le copain de Chloé arriverait le lendemain.<p>

« -Ca fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble.

-La chance.

-Tu sais, nous aussi on a des hauts et des bas.

-Je pense que Scott et moi… Je ne sais pas c'est compliqué… »

* * *

><p>Scott entra dans le bâtiment. Trois heures de route et il avait retrouvé Isaac. Mais Isaac refusait de le voir, effrayé par le rejet. Cette fois, Scott ne lui laisserait pas le choix.<p>

Il défonça la porte et afficha ses yeux rouges.

« -Maintenant tu vas m'écouter.

-Scott, je sais, je ne suis qu'un enfant battu par son père, abandonné à son sort… Je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas la meute et je ne mérite certainement pas de vivre.

-Je t'ai dit de m'écouter. Et si tu répètes encore une chose comme ça, c'est moi qui t'égorges. Tu fais partie de ma meute. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu as choisi de partir, c'est parce qu'il y avait des tensions. Jamais tu n'as pris le soin de m'expliquer ce que tu ressentais. Et pourtant tes sentiments sont tout à fait normaux.

-Non.

-Isaac ! »

Scott avait levé le ton. Isaac prit peur. Scott savait pourtant que quand on élevait le ton avec lui, la peur reprenait le dessus. Isaac se replia sur lui-même dans la baignoire et Scott regretta automatiquement. Il alla alors dans la baignoire avec lui alors qu'Isaac était toujours pétrifié.

« -Deaton m'a dit qu'il était fortement probable qu'au cours de sa vie, un bêta ait des sentiments pour son Alpha. Ou du moins une attirance sexuelle. Sais-tu qu'avant, l'acte sexuel était ajouté au processus de transformation ?

-Alors…

-Alors peut-être que ce n'est qu'une passade ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, je serais là pour te soutenir. »

Scott tendit lentement la main vers la joue du jeune homme.

« -Arrête de penser que tu es seul. Et arrête de penser que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Maintenant tu es gentil, nous devons ajouter un nouveau membre à la meute et si l'Alpha n'est pas là pour la première pleine lune, ça craint.

-Martin ?

(Scott hocha la tête.)

-C'est génial ! »

Scott sentit enfin un sourire sous sa main, toujours sur la joue du loup. Du pouce il caressa la ride rieuse qui était si rare chez lui. Isaac ne pu résister. Il fondit sur son Alpha, malgré l'aspect étroit de la baignoire, l'embrassa, profondément. Quand Isaac se détacha, Scott était perdu. Ils avaient senti, cette envie et cette métamorphose de leurs odeurs.

« -Isaac. C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je sais Allison… Désolé. »

* * *

><p>Sur la route, Isaac resserrait son étreinte contre son Alpha. Scott n'avait pas eu la force de dire à Isaac qu'Allison avait rompu. Il devait faire le point avec ses sentiments avant de dire quoique ce soit au loup.<p>

La sensation qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur baiser l'avait laissé pantelant. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort alors qu'il pensait n'avoir aucun sentiment. Une attirance sexuelle extrêmement forte. Pourtant, il n'était pas bisexuel. Non, c'était seulement Isaac. Le seul, l'unique. Il était dans le même bateau que Stiles. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle quand il rentrerait.

3 heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez Scott. Il était tard mais Scott avait fait le point pendant qu'il conduisait la moto.

« -Isaac. Allison a rompu.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Parce qu'après ce que j'ai ressenti pendant que tu m'embrassais, j'étais totalement perdu. Je le suis toujours. Un peu moins. Parce que je ne sais pas si entre nous c'est une attirance sexuelle ou si c'est une histoire d'amour. Allons-nous coucher. »

Il avait coupé court à toute réaction de la part de son bêta.


	7. Le retour d'Isaac et Scott

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite ! Les phrases en italiques sont des paroles dites en français !**

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais de bonne humeur ce matin. Gabriel allait arriver… Je sautais sur mes pieds pour m'habiller rapidement et appeler Allison. Elle passerait me chercher et on retrouverait une partie de la bande au lycée, là où le GPS de Gabriel voulait l'emmener sans risques.<p>

Seuls Scott et Isaac manquaient à l'appel. J'interrogeais du regard Stiles et Derek qui me firent comprendre qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait non plus.

« -Il faut vraiment que Scott revienne avant demain soir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

-J'en doute pas. »

Mon chevalier arriva dans la nouvelle Lexus RCF. Le frimeur. Je fis une moue désabusée. Il avait louée la voiture avec une option d'achat et je savais déjà que c'était son dernier petit caprice à ses parents abusivement riches.

Allison était bouche bée quand elle le vit sortir de la voiture.

« -Sale cachotière !

-Quoi ? »

J'esquissais un grand sourire. Je savais qui était mon cher et tendre et j'avais bien omis de le dire à toute la bande. Bien sûr Lydia et Allison le reconnurent immédiatement. En revanche, Derek et Stiles firent chou blanc.

« -_Hey bébé !_

_-Monsieur. »_

Les filles étaient sous le choc. Elles avaient le fils du richissime et célèbre fondateur du groupe de luxe et de parfumerie aux 4 lettres bien connues. Et croyez-moi il est aussi riche, qu'intelligent et deux fois plus beau gosse. Celui-là, je l'échange pour rien au monde.

« -_Bon… On fait quoi ?_

_-Je vais te présenter à tout le monde d'abord…_ Les amis, voici Gabriel et oui, il est riche.

-Bonjour.

-Moi c'est Allison, voici Lydia, Stiles et Derek.

-Merci pour le coup de main. Ca lui tient vraiment à cœur et cet enfant est un prince. J'espère vraiment qu'il survivra à la morsure.

-On peut dire que tu es direct.

-Je ne passe pas par 4 chemins quand j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Gabriel me ramena à l'hôtel, suivie de la Toyota de Lydia et de la Camaro de Derek.

« -_Ils ont l'air vraiment sympa. Tu leur avais pas dit pour moi ?_

_-Non, ils auraient pu croire qu'on aurait été intéressé par leurs capacités ou qu'on voulait acheter la morsure ce qui pour moi serait totalement outrageux de notre part._

_-Tu m'as manqué._

_-Toi aussi ! »_

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture nippone, les remarques allaient de bon train :<p>

« -Mais t'as vu sa voiture ! Elle doit coûter le salaire annuel de Scott !

-Lydia ! Arrête un peu. C'est qu'une voiture, moi j'ai par contre, remarqué ses fringues. Elles sont bien plus classes que celles que je pourrais me payer de toute ma vie.

-Très chère… C'est déprimant.

-Mais non c'est la vie.

-Il est né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche.

-Et il ne l'utilise pas à des fins… Mauvais, il n'achète pas la morsure de Derek par exemple.

-Encore heureux ! »

* * *

><p>Derek et Stiles roulaient. Stiles ne parlait pas. En fait il disait très peu de mots depuis l'arrivée de Chloé.<p>

« -Stiles, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux.

-Je suis nerveux face à la morsure de Martin.

-Tu es presque plus soucieux que moi.

-Derek on sait tous les deux que si ce gamin ne s'en sort pas tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie.

-Peut-être, mais pour le moment on n'en est pas là. »

* * *

><p>Garés sur le parking de l'hôtel, nous décidâmes de manger un morceau au fast food du coin.<p>

Gabriel se jetait littéralement sur un donut quand Stiles reçut un sms de son meilleur ami de loup.

« -Scott et Isaac arrivent. Je pense qu'ils ont enfin pu régler leurs comptes. Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-De toute façon les choses sont réglées puisque Scott et moi ne sommes plus ensemble je vous rappelle.

-Si tu as besoin de te vider la tête, une soirée entre filles ne serait pas de refus. Après la pleine lune bien sur.

-Pas mauvaise idée… »

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accroc et les deux loups manquants passèrent le pas de la porte.

D'un coup, le silence se fit. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait mais une tension naissait entre les deux. Allison prit les devants et emmena Isaac à l'extérieur alors que Scott s'attablait pour commander quelques gourmandises.

* * *

><p>« -Isaac. Je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. Je veux même que ça s'améliore. J'aime Scott. C'est mon premier amour. Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir comme ça.<p>

-Je sais. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

-Et c'est ma décision. Et je ne reviendrais pas dessus… Alors… Le champ est libre pour toi. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une attirance ou plus et je ne veux pas le savoir parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… N'hésite pas. Je serais toujours là.

-Merci. »

Allison hésita avant de finalement prendre le blond dans ses bras pour lui montrer sa sincérité. Bien sûr, rien qu'à entendre les palpitations de son cœur, Isaac avait tout de suite su que la chasseuse ne mentait pas.

Mais alors qu'ils se séparaient, Isaac vit une voiture et le passager le fixa avec des yeux bleus qui n'avaient rien de naturels.

« -Qui c'était ?

-Aucune idée. Mais ça n'annonce rien de bon… Je vais prévenir Scott.

-Et moi mon père. Manquait plus qu'un duo de loups pour la première pleine lune de Martin. »

* * *

><p>Une fois rentrés dans le fast food, Isaac et Allison demandèrent l'attention de tous.<p>

« -On a vu un loup tout à l'heure.

-Un loup ?

-En voiture, siège passager. Grand, assez baraqué, peu de cheveux. Et il a déjà tué un innocent.

-Génial.

-Il m'a suivi du regard. Je sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou pas.

-Il voulait montrer qu'il était là. Peut-être pour te demander de rejoindre sa meute.

-Isaac ne quittera pas la meute. »

Le ton de Scott était sans appel. Il voulait son Bêta. Ses yeux d'Alphas et son autorité firent taire tout le monde même les humains. Chloé et Gabriel ressentirent le poids de la soumission sur leurs épaules.

« -Désolé. C'était juste pour signifier à toute personne que vous faites aussi partie de la meute à partir de maintenant. Je voulais le faire avant l'arrivée de Martin, j'aurai dû vous prévenir.

-Ca surprend juste un peu… »


	8. La transformation de Martin

**Hello les amis, j'ai écrit la fin d'un coup… Donc fin de cette fiction vendredi grand max… Et comme je prépare le tome 2…**

* * *

><p>Je relevais les yeux… Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal et le sang tambourinait dans mes tempes… Je tendis la main vers Gabriel quand je réussis enfin à capter son regard. Son regard vide. Son corps sans vie. Je hurlerais si un son pouvait sortir de ma bouche.<p>

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>24 heures plus tôt…<em>

Je tournais et tournais encore dans le loft. Avec Lydia et Allison, on dansait… On s'amusait. Martin, dans son fauteuil tapait dans ses mains. Inconscients du danger qui nous guettait. Alors que Derek avait perçu la menace en reconnaissant deux odeurs fortes aux alentours de mon hôtel et du loft.

Je le voyais d'ailleurs discuter avec Scott et Isaac. Ils semblaient inquiets.

Je m'en fous. Je danse. Mes parents étaient enfin heureux et visitaient plusieurs maisons que le père de Stiles nous avait conseillées.

Lydia s'arrêta brusquement. Je continuais de danser alors qu'Allison la prit dans ses bras.

Et ce cri. Son cri… Me déchira les tympans. J'éteignis la musique immédiatement alors que Gabriel aidait Allison à assoir Lydia.

« -Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qui ?

-Chloé, va chercher un verre d'eau.

-Gabriel, la couverture dans ma chambre. »

Lydia tremblait toujours alors qu'elle commençait à boire le verre d'eau que je lui tendais.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes, Lydia reprit enfin ses esprits. Elle murmura qu'elle voulait parler à Scott et seulement Scott.<p>

Tous les autres sortirent.

Chloé et Gabriel décidèrent de se promener un peu et d'éloigner Martin de tout ça. Pendant leur balade, Chloé vérifia pour la centième fois le bandage au poignet de son frère. La morsure ne cicatrisait pas.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Gabriel la serra dans ses bras en signe de réconfort.

* * *

><p>« -Trois morts.<p>

-Comment ça trois ?

-Trois personnes vont mourir. »

Scott savait maintenant pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit seul avec la Banshee. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et réalisa que même s'il tentait de changer quoi que ce soit, trois personnes mourraient.

Il prit Lydia dans ses bras qui commença à sangloter alors qu'il autorisa enfin les autres membres de la meute à entrer dans le loft d'un changement de couleur d'yeux.

* * *

><p>Je revenais de ma balade alors que le soleil se couchait. Gabriel me rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il était aussi anxieux que moi. Mes parents étaient revenus, je voyais leur voiture de location devant le loft.<p>

Derek avait dû nous entendre car il souleva aisément mon frère pour lui faire passer un obstacle fastidieux : une rangée d'escaliers.

Isaac vint à mon secours en portant d'une facilité déconcertante le fauteuil roulant.

« C'est vrai que ce serait quand même pas mal qu'il marche… »

Mon constat fit sourire tout le monde. J'essayais de rendre la situation ironique sachant très bien que les loups sentaient l'angoisse et la peur qui me hantait depuis que Derek avait doucement mordu mon frère.

* * *

><p>Derek avait demandé un instant de solitude avec Scott et Martin parce que la transformation s'opérait. Enfin. Et il fallait que Martin découvre ses capacités lentement et surtout que des loups d'une force comparable pour lui faire reprendre le contrôle.<p>

Chloé et ses parents faisaient des allers retours, inquiets et impatients.

Soudain, un hurlement lupin traversa le silence. Puis un deuxième et enfin Isaac, qui étaient avec le reste de la meute, se joignit à leurs hurlements.

Isaac, les yeux dorés, sourit à pleins crocs.

« Je crois… Que vous pouvez hurler de joie. Martin est et restera bien en vie. »

* * *

><p>Alors les larmes coulèrent. Ce n'était pas de la joie. Non c'était de l'euphorie. Je serrais Gabriel dans mes bras de soulagement. Mes parents sanglotaient eux aussi.<p>

Stiles prit son téléphone pour rassurer son père qui était aussi en attente de l'effet de la pleine lune.

Et soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna…

Isaac eut à peine le temps de se lancer vers la forme inconnue qu'une seconde vint et me tira en arrière.

* * *

><p>Derek passa par la fenêtre pour intervenir alors qu'Isaac se débattait avec le loup qu'il avait vu la veille.<p>

L'ancien Alpha reconnut immédiatement qu'il avait face à lui Deucalion.

Scott qui avait attaché momentanément Martin qui ne maîtrisait toujours pas son loup, intervint :

« -Deucalion. Que veux-tu ?

-Ton louveteau. Je parle du nouveau.

-Impossible c'est un enfant.

-Je vous tuerai tous. »

* * *

><p>C'est à ce moment-là, que ma grande gueule et moi, en avons eu marre.<p>

« Vous allez pas commencer à me les briser. Derek vient juste de sauver mon frère alors vous allez pas commencer à chercher des noises. »

Le loup me regardait avec surprise. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

« -C'est qui la petite insolente ?

-Sa sœur.

-J'avais compris. Un accent… Français ?

-Et alors ?

-Les français ont un sale caractère il paraît.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Je m'étais rapprochée. Et d'après les grondements de Scott, je devais être trop près. Et en fait j'étais beaucoup trop près parce que sa paume cogna sèchement ma tempe et je tombais, inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Derek tira le corps de Chloé pour la tirer du danger alors que la chasseuse prenait les choses en main en distrayant le super Alpha.<p>

Isaac ordonna à tous les humains de se mettre à l'abri. Stiles et les parents de Chloé entrèrent dans le loft alors que Gabriel, héroïque tentait de soulever Chloé. Lydia lui hurla qu'il n'avait pas le temps et que Derek et Scott s'occuperaient d'elle.

Mais Gabriel ne voulait rien entendre et alors qu'Isaac était propulsé au sol, le second Alpha s'intéressa au jeune homme.

Lydia continuait de hurler quand le hurlement d'Isaac le rejoint alors que Scott se tournait pour tenter de rattraper l'Alpha qui se précipitait sur Gabriel.

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'écoulèrent et l'attaque se fit au ralenti. Gabriel trainait Chloé en la prenant en dessous des épaules alors que l'Alpha l'attrapa par les cheveux. La douleur le fit crier. Scott se figea.<p>

« Non. Non, non, non ! »

Deucalion regarda Derek avec un sourire sadique.

« Je veux le louveteau. »

Pour toute réponse, Scott reprit sa course pour tenter de sauver Gabriel. Veine tentative. La carotide du jeune héritier explosa et Lydia hurla.

On entendait des cris à l'intérieur, certainement Stiles qui tentait de sortir.

Alors Scott brisa la nuque de l'Alpha, profitant de la montée d'adrénaline. Il déchaîna toute sa rage et son impuissance à sauver la vie de Gabriel sur l'Alpha. Il n'avait jamais tué jusqu'à présent, mais Scott venait de voir un innocent mourir et il se sentait coupable.

* * *

><p><em>Je relevais les yeux… Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal et le sang tambourinait dans mes tempes… Je tendis la main vers Gabriel quand je réussis enfin à capter son regard. Son regard vide. Son corps sans vie. Je hurlerais si un son pouvait sortir de ma bouche.<em>

_Je sombrais dans l'inconscience._


	9. L'après

**Je sais… Je suis impardonnable… Mais ce week-end on fêtait 4 anniversaires dont le mien donc je pense avoir des circonstances atténuantes ! Bref voilà la suite tant attendue, et dans le prochain chapitre… THE END !**

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais à l'hôpital. J'avais mal à la tête… Je voyais trouble… Mon cœur serrait dans ma poitrine. Gabriel. La transformation de Martin avait eu un terrible prix.<p>

Mes parents accoururent à mon chevet alors que je détournais la tête pour cacher mes larmes. J'entendais dire ma mère que Deucalion n'avait pas fait long feu après ça, Derek et Scott étant fous de rage.

Même Stiles n'avait pas osé leur adresser la parole pendant presque deux heures.

J'avais été inconsciente pendant 3 jours et mon frère en avait profité pour prendre des cours d'anglais et de français. Mais surtout, il réapprenait à marcher, à manger seul.

Quand enfin je tournais la tête vers les autres, je voyais la reconnaissance dans les yeux de ma mère et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon père.

La meute un peu plus en retrait, nous laissait nous retrouver et sortirent quand Martin fit son apparition, Scott et Derek sur ses talons.

« -Il apprend vite. Il a de bons réflexes.

-Super. »

J'essayais de parler mais une boule dans la gorge m'en empêchait. Stiles prit les devants.

« -Il en a fait qu'à sa tête, on lui avait dit de nous suivre. C'est pas ta faute.

-Comment…

-Non. Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

-Il a souffert ?

-Non. Ça a été définitif et rapide, il a pas eu le temps de souffrir. »

Lydia vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Désolée qu'il ait été la troisième personne. »

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoulait lentement et Chloé se morfondait. Elle se sentait responsable alors que son frère développait ses capacités.<p>

Un soir, Stiles remarqua qu'elle toucha à peine à sa part de pizza. Il connaissait ça. Il avait été dans le même état à la mort de sa mère.

« -Il faut que ça cesse. Elle va quand même pas se laisser mourir.

-Elle a l'air bien partie. Tu proposes quoi ?

-Derek, si j'avais une idée tu la connaîtrais déjà.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un ?

-C'est trop tôt. »

Le loup et son amant se trituraient la tête en regardant la jeune française. Elle avait le teint pâle. Elle buvait à peine son coca. Les autres la regardaient de temps en temps avec une inquiétude non feinte.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Isaac et Scott étaient toujours mal à l'aise. Allison avait tourné la page en se concentrant sur le réconfort qu'elle pouvait donner à Chloé.<p>

Scott mangeait toujours autant mais semblait absent. Tellement absent qu'il avait failli donner le double de la dose d'anesthésiant nécessaire à un pauvre caniche plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui lui avait valu de sévères remontrances de la part de Deaton.

Il ne cessait de repenser au baiser d'Isaac, à la sensualité du moment qui était plutôt mal parti vu le lieu. Une baignoire. Quoi de mieux pour s'embrasser ?

Il sourit distraitement en repensant à ce moment-là. Peut-être se torturait-il pour rien après tout. Isaac vit le rictus sur les lèvres de son Alpha et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En croisant son regard, il se noya dans les yeux sombres de celui qui faisait partir son cœur dans une course folle.

Scott avait remarqué l'accélération brusque des battements du cœur du blondinet. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Scott savait que le regarder longuement comme il était en train de le faire et plus encore… Détailler chaque recoin, chaque pli de peau, chaque parcelle…

Le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine finit par lui faire comprendre l'évidence. Il était attiré par le jeune homme. Et ça le tuait. Parce qu'il était un Alpha. Parce que c'était un homme. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout ça.

Il prit un faux prétexte pour s'isoler et envoya un sms à Isaac pour le rejoindre dans quelques minutes dehors. Hors des sentiers battus et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

* * *

><p>Je me sentais mal. Allison m'aidait à tenir le cap. Mes parents aussi. Mon père avait ouvert un garage et ma mère était en train de faire différentes formations pour ouvrir un restaurant de sandwich juste à côté. Mon frère se préparait pour la rentrée et travaillait sans relâche pour rattraper son niveau scolaire. Il était épatant.<p>

Derek ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui alors que les compliments n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé d'après Stiles. Mais qu'importe.

L'enterrement de Gabriel aurait lieu le lendemain et Allison avait accepté de m'accompagner. J'avais refusé que mes parents m'accompagnent parce que la France leur annonçaient les souvenirs d'une vie qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix de se remémorer. La souffrance, l'impuissance, l'impatience face à l'inconnu.

* * *

><p>Isaac s'assit silencieusement sur le tronc de bois. Scott regardait la lune. Il laissait son contact fusionner avec son sang. Son loup quémandait le corps qui était à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il résistait depuis une semaine.<p>

« -Tu voulais me parler ?

-…

-Tu vas te remettre avec Allison ?

-Non. »

Scott restait étonnamment silencieux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il paraissait calme, apaisé. Il ferma les yeux et Isaac, du bout des doigts, caressa sa joue.

La transformation de Scott surprit les deux hommes. Le loup voulait absolument le jeune blond. Scott se concentra et fit taire la majorité de l'impulsion lupine. Seuls ses yeux restaient de couleur flamboyante. Il les ouvrit, se leva et fit face à Isaac.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du blond et se pencha pour rester à quelques centimètres du loup.

Isaac sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il osa enfin, Ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Isaac fondit sur la bouche de son Alpha, arrachant des gémissements au brun.

Leurs loups ronronnaient de bonheur, alors qu'Isaac se levait pour presser ses hanches contre celles de Scott. Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent longtemps. Scott se pencha un peu plus et lécha la lèvre supérieur du plus jeune qui gémit longuement en expirant. Quand la langue revint, Isaac l'accompagna avec la sienne, les liant dans un contact électrique. Leurs regards s'enflammaient alors que leurs mains cherchaient désespérément la peau de l'autre. Enfin, connectés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un échange langoureux et passionné. Le désir servant de combustible pour réchauffer la nuit étoilée.

Nuit qui allait être torride apparemment.

* * *

><p>Au loft tout le monde ressentit soudain un contact électrique invisible, même les humains. Puis le désir. Apparemment, leur Alpha était en train de revendiquer quelqu'un. Allison sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scott ne l'avait jamais revendiqué.<p>

Chloé la regarda avec insistance. Elle ne comprenait pas. Allison choisit alors de l'emmener dans la chambre de Derek pour lui expliquer.

« -C'est une sorte de lien d'appartenance. Tout humain ou loup qui voudrait… Tu vois… Pratiquer du sexe avec Isaac… Serait passible de mort.

-C'est de la jalousie et de l'exclusivité quoi.

-Oui, mais ça empêche aussi le revendiqué de partir. Je crois que Scott a eu peur qu'Isaac parte encore une fois.

-Mais… Scott ne t'a jamais revendiqué ?

-Non. Parce qu'il me laissait ma liberté. Et je ne suis jamais partie alors il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le faire. Maintenant Isaac portera l'odeur de Scott. Et ça pourrait être déroutant au départ surtout pour les loups, il faudra qu'Isaac développe son autorité. Ce qui ne devrait pas être super facile vu le passé d'Isaac. »

Le silence s'installa alors que sans faire attention, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait. Entre l'organisation du voyage, convaincre Stiles… Merci.

-C'est normal. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. »

Une certaine gêne s'installa alors que Chloé n'osait pas relever la tête pour affronter le regard de la chasseuse. Elle se leva vivement et redescendit voir les autres. Allison souffla d'un coup. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

* * *

><p>Sous des applaudissements et des sifflements, Isaac rouge comme une pivoine et Scott tout penaud, rejoignirent le reste de la joyeuse bande.<p>

« -Si on s'attendait à ça !

-Moi je le savais. Quand tu es parti Isaac, Scott était tellement perdu qu'il a fallu que je le quitte pour qu'il se décide à aller te chercher par la peau des fesses.

-Et c'est là que le doute est venu. Je ne savais pas si je devais aimer Allison ou t'aimer toi. La baignoire a empiré les choses.

-La baignoire ?

-Longue histoire. »

Les amoureux avaient répondu de concert. En fait l'histoire était courte mais ils ne voulaient pas partager leur premier baiser avec les autres. Surtout pas la baignoire.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Scott et Isaac partirent, tout le monde les regardaient se préparer pour prendre la moto. Maintenant Scott avait des gestes prévenants avec son bêta et Isaac le regardait avec un sourire totalement idiot et complètement amoureux.<p>

Ca faisait plaisir à voir. Dans ce monde de brutes… Un peu de douceur.

Arrivés chez Scott, ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter, rattrapant le temps perdu à cause de non-dits. Chaque heure qui passait, le bêta se rapprochait de son alpha et l'alpha retirait une couche de vêtement ou passait sa main derrière la nuque du blond pour lui ravir un baiser.

L'autre partie fut bien plus torride. Des gémissements… Des halètements… Une langue sur la verge de Scott, un bruit de succion sur la cuisse d'Isaac. Et enfin un râle sourd quand les deux amants jouirent avec quelques secondes de décalage.

Scott et Isaac étaient prêts pour la jouissance partagée mais pas pour l'étape d'après.

* * *

><p>En revanche, chez Derek… C'était beaucoup plus sportif… Stiles avait pris soin de le chauffer toute la soirée et Derek avait fini par le chevaucher de toutes les manières indécentes possibles. Stiles avait commencé par une photo sensuelle dénudée de la face pile alors que Derek courrait avec Martin. Puis il avait envoyé la photo de lui léchant du bout de la langue une banane alors que Derek sortait de la douche.<p>

Il avait râlé et avait dû s'enfermer pour une seconde douche. Plus froide.

Enfin, alors que tout le monde était occupé, il avait osé commencer une fellation au loup dans la cuisine. Ce qui avait achevé le loup qui était déjà bien échauffé pour la nuit d'amour qu'il promettait.

Deux orgasmes, 5 positions plus tard, Stiles était enfin repu, sur le torse de son amour…


	10. The Sun, The Truth, The Moon

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, merci de l'avoir suivie snif snif… Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

* * *

><p>Allison et Chloé étaient dans l'avion. Une gêne s'était installée depuis la veille et elles n'osaient pas en parler. Elles allaient atterrir à Paris alors que la famille de Gabriel avaient fait venir leur jet pour ramener le corps de l'héritier et les deux jeunes femmes en France.<p>

Dès qu'elle entendit des voix parler en français, son ancienne vie remonta à la surface. Et tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à cette époque aussi.

* * *

><p>Je me sentais dépassée par les évènements. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je paniquais en me souvenant de tout… Peur, colère, désespoir, tristesse… Déprime…<p>

Et je m'attendais à entendre la voix de Gabriel à chaque coin de rue, chaque fois que je tournais la tête.

Dans le métro, j'étais absente, Allison me serrais la main pour me faire rester sur terre mais je m'en fichais. J'étais dans ma bulle. Mes années de couple défilaient devant mes yeux.

Notre rencontre à une fête de sa famille. Notre premier baiser dans sa chambre alors qu'on regardait un film comme des gosses… Notre première fois… Notre première rupture à cause de sa richissime famille.

Et nos retrouvailles, dans une gare. Il avait menti à ses parents et avait choisi de fuir le monde pour que l'on se retrouve pendant un weekend dans l'anonymat. Nous étions dans notre monde. Deux jours totalement isolés.

J'étais là, des années après, à pleurer sur le sort de l'homme qui avait partagé 3 ans de sa vie avec moi… Qui me connaissait par cœur.

* * *

><p>En arrivant à l'église, Chloé se demanda si elle aurait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Allison la soutenait et l'aidait à avancer. Quand les sanglots furent trop intenses, elle se cacha derrière ses lunettes noires et se réfugia dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie.<p>

Allison lui caressa les cheveux lentement en lui intimant de tenir bon.

Puis ce fut au tour de Chloé de monter sur l'estrade pour parler de Gabriel. Sa famille lui avait gentiment réservé un hôtel et avaient tout prévu et tout payé. Ils voyaient sa tristesse et son désespoir. Officiellement, Gabriel était un héros victime d'un car jacking.

« Tu étais… Loyal. Juste. Bon. Tu aurais donné le bon Dieu sans confession à n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas de la naïveté. Non. De la gentillesse. Dans les différentes épreuves que j'ai traversées, tu étais ma béquille. Mon ami, mon amour, mon confident. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'une partie de moi-même. Tu as volé mon ombre en quittant cette Terre.

L'Homme est un monstre. Il ne peut que faire le mal autour de lui sans jamais penser aux conséquences. Tu en as été la victime. Et maintenant nous te pleurons. Tu étais mon héros du quotidien. Celui qui réussissait à arracher un sourire à mon frère malade grâce à tes bêtises. Celui qui voulait changer le monde et avait des idéaux, tu voulais que les Africains connaissent les fast-foods et les problèmes d'obésités, que les femmes du monde entier connaissent la définition du mot liberté.

Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir. Je veux que tu restes à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Mon ange. »

Allison se précipita pour récupérer la jeune femme qui tenait à peine debout après son discours.

* * *

><p>La mise en bière fut plus difficile encore. Ils avaient dû aller plus vite car la mère de Gabriel avait fait un malaise sous la tristesse.<p>

Le soir venu, dans un magnifique palace, les deux amies se retrouvèrent autour d'un dîner bien fourni.

Cette fois, Chloé eût un peu plus d'appétit. Elles étaient sur le lit king size et le service d'étage avait ramené à manger pour un régiment. Qu'importe, Chloé voulait noyer son chagrin dans le champagne, le chocolat et les frites. Qu'importe aussi l'ordre.

Quand les filles eurent fini le magnum, elles étaient bien pompettes. Chloé souriait et rigolait enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Allison. Quand elles découvrirent le dessert elles gloussèrent. Des fraises et un bol de crème de chocolat.

Délicatement, Allison trempa la première fraise et la posa sur la lèvre de Chloé qui sortait sa langue pour venir à la rencontre du chocolat. Instinctivement, Allison passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles se rapprochaient pour éviter de faire tomber du chocolat. Non pas pour éviter de tâcher les draps, mais pour éviter d'en perdre une goutte.

Quand il n'y eut plus de fraises, elles finirent le bol en faisant lécher le doigt de l'une ou de l'autre.

La situation finit par vraiment déraper quand Chloé osa titiller l'index d'Allison du bout de la langue. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement et un ange vola. Chloé avait besoin de se consoler et Allison avait besoin d'oublier Scott.

Le gémissement d'Allison finit par convaincre Chloé qui ferma les yeux en suçotant le doigt de la jeune femme. Allison se rapprocha encore et embrassa le cou de la jeune femme doucement. Leur échange n'était qu'un désir, qu'une pulsion et pourtant, il était sensuel au possible.

Chloé délaissa enfin le doigt d'Allison pour ravir une fois pour toute la bouche de sa promise d'un soir. Le soupir de bien être de Chloé conforta Allison dans sa quête de jouissance temporaire.

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais mon esprit, embrumé par l'alcool, mes mains parcouraient des formes féminines pour la première fois. Et d'après les gémissements que je provoquais, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Je trouvais facilement son téton et le pinçait alors qu'elle murmurait mon prénom. Erotique. Excitant. Je l'allonge et je frotte mon bassin contre elle en gémissant.<p>

Nos corps s'emmêlent et le peu de vêtements d'été que nous portons volent dans les différents endroits de la pièce. Nues, nous regardons nos formes. Explorons nos lignes. La nuit nous offrit un comble de cris de jouissance que l'on ne pouvait pas mieux espérer…

Je me souviendrais toujours de la façon dont je la chevauchais en premier lieu, alors qu'elle irradiait mon téton de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Stiles se débattait farouchement avec le barbecue dans le jardin de son père. Scott et lui avaient été réquisitionnés par le shérif et Mélissa qui voulaient profiter de la fin de l'été, avant les préparations pour les différents déménagements. Le mois de Juillet était passé avec une rapidité affolante.<p>

Derek de son côté, préparait Martin à la pleine lune suivante qui était prévue pour la semaine d'après. Les parents de Chloé étaient bien installés et la jeune femme avait décidé de continuer ses études de droit. Bien sûr elle avait des choses à rattraper et une année supplémentaire d'études ne lui faisait pas peur.

Allison et elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur nuit à Paris, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait une proximité entre elles que l'amitié seule n'existait pas. Personne ne fit de remarques parce que Chloé avait besoin d'un soutien et parce que ça ne regardait qu'elles.

Isaac et Scott n'avait toujours pas passé le cap… Certainement parce que l'Alpha ne voulait pas faire de mal à Isaac. Pourtant, Stiles lui avait assuré que c'était un mal nécessaire. Scott avait ricané bêtement. Les deux loups avaient néanmoins… Approfondis leur relation… A une jouissance intime relativement proche de l'acte sexuel.

Lydia quant à elle, se préparait pour un concours de Maths qu'elle désirait remporter depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Quand je regardais tout ce beau monde près de moi, je repensais encore à Gabriel, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas là. Mon cœur souffrait moins parce qu'Allison est présente au jour le jour pour me tenir en dehors de l'eau.<p>

Stiles et Derek se chamaillaient toujours comme des enfants. Ce qui rend leur relation plus forte au passage. Isaac et Scott n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'équilibre, les deux étant vraiment trop timides pour oser demander à l'autre de passer le cap comme ils disent. Et moi, j'étais seule en apparence, mais Martin et moi formions un duo de choc pour battre à plates coutures les loups. Dès notre retour, Derek et Allison s'étaient chargés de m'entraîner et je dois admettre que ça aide de pouvoir extérioriser la colère.

En ce soir de pleine lune, je regardais mon frère répéter encore et encore son mantra devant Derek, Scott et Isaac, présents pour l'occasion. Il n'était pas attaché. Ce qui était une prouesse en soi. Et malgré les protestations silencieuses de Derek, je m'assis à côté de mon frère et accompagna ses paroles :

« The Sun, the Truth, the Moon. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette fiction vous a vraiment plu ! Gros bisous et on se voit bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !<strong>

**Xoxo !**


End file.
